I Don't Love You
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "I Don't Love You" by My Chamical Romance. Rob/KF


******************A/N: Songfic for _I Don't Love You_ by My Chemical Romance.**

**************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

In the beginning, it was wonderful.

Screw what other people thought. He honestly didn't give a fuck.

What mattered was that he was happy… at least, that's what his mom always told him.

What mattered was that he loved Wally West… and Wally loved him back.

At first, they both agreed that it would just be an experiment… and if it didn't work out, they'd go back to being best friends. If it did, they promised if they did break up that it wouldn't in any way effect their friendship.

One thing led to another and the next thing they know, they've been together for over a year.

They thought it'd last longer than this.

But, like most good things in the real world, it didn't.

* * *

The day they finally broke up started out nice.

It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining brightly, and Dick was coming home from a mission with Batman.

It had been three long weeks since Wally had seen his little bird, and if he had to wait any longer, he'd probably go nuts.

The second the computer announces his arrival, Wally's there in a heartbeat, fully prepared to make sure his little bird is okay.

"Welcome back." Wally said, before kissing his boyfriend.

"Hey Wally." Dick said after returning the kiss.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah. It's good to be back."

"So… you wanna go out? Y'know, a movie, a walk through the park?" Wally asked.

"Cliché much?" Dick laughed.

"Hey, it works, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

After watching Dark Shadows on Dick's instance (because it was the really cool 18th century vampire), they walked through the park.

"So, how was your mission?" Wally asked.

"Pretty good… Squire and I kicked Mad Mod's ass right back to the sixties." Dick laughed, "By the way, Squire says hi."

"Anything interesting happen?" Wally asked.

"When Mad Mod captured us, he used multiple straightjackets on us before hanging us above a vat of toxic waste." Dick said.

That's when it all went south.

"What? He did what?" Wally asked.

"He chained us above a vat of toxic waste." Dick repeated.

"In multiple straightjackets?"

"Yeah."

"You could've gotten hurt! Or worse!" Wally said.

"Wally, I do this all the time, remember. I've been doing it since I was nine." Dick said.

"I don't care how long you've been doing this! You could've been killed. He said.

"What's your point? In this line of work, getting hurt, or even killed, is part of the job description!"

The one thing Dick hated more than anything was being told he was weak… in his opinion, that's exactly what Wally was saying.

"You think I'm weak, is that it?" Dick asked.

"No, I mean, you don't have superpowers-" Wally said.

"So just because I don't have powers, I can't look after myself?" Dick cut him off, "Look at Batman! He doesn't have any powers, and yet he's one of the strongest members of the League!"

"No, Dick, I'm not saying-"

"Just shut up. In case you've forgotten, I can take care of myself. Just… just leave me alone…" Dick said.

Dick walked away.

* * *

"I really did it this time…" Wally said.

He was in his room at Mount Justice. He had followed Dick back to try to talk to him, but he just slammed the door in his face.

"And now I'm talking to myself…"

He decided that moping around in here just wouldn't help him. He decided to try talking to Dick again.

When he opened his door, he noticed a note stuck to it.

A note from Dick.

_Wally,_

_I've been thinking about… well, everything… and I remembered back when we said this would be an experiment. Remember when we said we wouldn't let this get in the way of our friendship? Well… I feel like if we keep going like this, one of these days we'll totally forget that promise and it wouldn't be the way it used to be._

_So, I'm going to spare us that trouble and say we just go back to being friends. I know it's going to be awkward… I mean, we've been going out for more than a year… but I still want to be friends. I really do._

_I guess today showed me that we weren't exactly meant to be. Guess that proves that life really is a bitch… and that I'll probably never get over this._

_But, it was nice while it lasted._

_-Dick_

Wally sighed. "Yeah, I really did it this time."

He had a feeling things wouldn't last between them. Life was like that.

He read through the letter once again… and just before he threw it away, he noticed there was another line after the closing.

_P.S. Maybe we can try this again sometime… I know I'd be willing to give it another shot._


End file.
